


Doubting Family

by AdaVila



Series: Family Affairs of the Russian Tigers [18]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Anxiety, Crying Victor Nikiforov, Depression, Doubt, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Relationship, Family, Family Fluff, Gay Bar, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, OtaYuri Week, Relationship Problems, Self-Doubt, VictUuri, Victuuri Week, Weddings, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 05:51:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10915626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdaVila/pseuds/AdaVila
Summary: “If we were simply going out, I’d let him go, let him do what makes him happy. But we’ll be married. What if he’s too afraid to tell me he wants to leave me? What if I’ll be holding him down? What if I’m already holding him down?” Ada can hear panic rise in Viktor’s voice as he rants.





	Doubting Family

**Author's Note:**

> Depressed Viktor Nikiforov? You betcha!

*End of April*

 

“What the heck, Nikiforov?” Ada says as she stands behind the bar, facing a slumping Viktor.

“Ahh, I was worried you weren’t here today.” He says in a low voice, stirring the ice cubes in his glass as he talks, not looking Ada in the eye.

“As you can see, I’m here today. If that was all you wanted, please go home now.” She starts wiping the bar, moving Viktor’s half empty glass a bit further away from him, as a hint.

The silence between them drags on as Viktor stares down at the ice cubes in his glass like they’re the most interesting thing in the room. Ada has no other choice but to leave him alone when a few other customers approach and the other bartender is nowhere to be seen.

“Are you going to talk, drink, or simply occupy the bar stool?” She crosses her arms over her chest and sits down on her stool when all the other customers have left. Ada has to look at the top of Viktor’s head as he refuses to take his eyes off of the melting ice.

“I bought a drink earlier, didn’t I?” Viktor says but his voice is drowned by the music blaring in the background so Ada stands up and leans on the bar to be face to face with him.

“What? I can’t hear you when you mumble.” She slides the glass out of Viktor’s hold and puts it down behind the bar.

“I just wanted to come see how work’s going.” He says with a smile, fiddling with his fingers, fringe covering his eyes.

Ada places her finger under Victor’s chin and lifts his face up, locking eyes with him for the first time tonight. He smiles at her, but she knows him too well to believe it. Only and idiot would believe he’s okay when he’s acting like this.

“So although you hate going even to bars on your own, you came here. To a nightclub. Alone. At 3 a.m. Just to see how work was going? Where is your fiancé, Viktor?” She doesn’t raise her voice at him nor does she try to sound angry. He’s been here only a few times and half of them were when he was feeling depressed. (The other half were with Chris and no one was even slightly depressed)

“I just dropped him off at the airport. You know his sponsors suddenly wanted to meet him when they found out about the wedding.” Viktor’s tone is somewhere between angry and desperate, neither of them can tell which one it is more.  Unconsciously Ada brushes her knuckles over Viktor’s cheekbone in a comforting motion.

Ada knew about that. It _was_ weird, to say the least. They had called Yuuri last minute, asking him to take part in an event, and as they found out soon after the call, an event filled with some of Japans most desirable (single  & female) celebrities.

Viktor was pissed. He understood the not so subtle hint the sponsors were giving, while Yuuri only thought it’s weird for them to tell him last minute.

Viktor wasn’t jealous, not really. Even if he was, that feeling was dismissed when Yuuri clung to him more than usual after they realised Viktor will have to leave for sponsor related business a few days after Yuuri had gotten back from his.

No amount of clinginess could dismiss the thoughts in Viktor’s mind that he refused to share with anyone, even if outright asked. He’d dismiss the questions with a joke and a beaming smile that never reached his eyes.

“Go to the back and wait for me until I find a free moment, you look really down and that attracts the weirdoes. Also, there’s a great chance the people here might recognise you.” She ruffles his hair and waves her hand in the air, signalising one of the security guards to come over.

“I’ll allow it this time.” She says, before the guard has approached, putting a full glass of bourbon in front of Viktor.

“Sasha, please take him to the staff room.” The beefy security guard towers over them both, giving each a sceptical look but nods when he’s met with Ada’s cold expression.

 

\---

 

“You still haven’t explained why you’re at a gay club in the middle of the night. Dropping your fiancé off at the airport is not a good enough reason.” Ada says as she walks into the room, apron slung over her shoulder and eyes on the man sprawled out on the couch.

“I came here because you work here, not because it’s a nightclub. I have a fiancé, I have no interest in fucking anyone else.” Viktor spits at her, voice sounding annoyed and angry, with no signs of the depression he was feeling while by the bar.

“Never said you’d fuck someone. I meant, are you trying to forget you’re about to get married and give up your ‘most desired bachelor in Russia’ title?” She spits back at him in false annoyance, and throws her apron at his face when he glares at her. He catches it before it hits him but still puts it over his eyes, throwing his head back against the armrest.

Ada sits on the floor by the coffee table with her arms crossed, watching Viktor as he lets out a loud, frustrated grunt into the, now balled up, apron.

“I want to marry him. He’s amazing.” Viktor speaks through the fabric, voice sounding more dejected than it had in a long time.

“Please tell me there are no buts.” She rests her elbow on the table and tucks her palm under her chin. Viktor sighs and squeezes the apron closer to his face, seemingly trying to suffocate himself with the thin material.

“But what if it’s too soon? We’ve been together for what? Eight months? Closely known each other for a year? Are people supposed to get married so quickly? What if he changes his mind? What if he understands he doesn’t want to be with the real me?” Viktor sucks in a deep breath before exhaling with a sigh.

“If we were simply going out, I’d let him go, let him do what makes him happy. But we’ll be married. What if he’s too afraid to tell me he wants to leave me? What if I’ll be holding him down? What if I’m already holding him down?” Ada can hear panic rise in Viktor’s voice as he rants, his other palm gripping the apron too, pushing it onto his eyes.

“He’d never tell me he no longer loves me. He’d be too anxious, he’d think about my feeling too much. He’d put himself second and suffer through it without saying a word. I’d make him suffer by keeping him married to me without even knowing it.” His voice breaks a bit at the end and when Ada places a palm on his shoulder, having stood up and walked over to him as he’s ranted, he’s so tense he doesn’t even flinch in surprise.

“Does Yuuri tell you he loves you?” Ada asks in a serious voice, looking down at the apron covered face and messy silver hair.

Viktor nods.

“Does Yuuri tell you when he _does_ need space?” She feels like she’s looking at a kid with their fists balled up in front of their eyes.

Viktor nods.

“When Yuuri feels down, anxious, or sick, who does he cling to?” Ada continues the interrogation, kneeling down by the couch, next to Viktor’s head.

“Makkachin.” Viktor says and from what little she can see of the side of his face, Ada notices a small smile tug at the corner of his lips.

“Idiot. I’m serious.” She lightly punches his upper arm with a laugh and waits for the answer.

“Me.” He finally says and Ada hums in approval.

“Well then, dear Viktor Nikiforov, I’d have to say that your fiancé is in love with you and all you can do is believe that he knows his heart best.” She tells him as she crosses her arms on top of his chest and lays her head on them.

“All this doubt exists because you never actually talk to your partner and you _need_ to do that, Viktor. You need to tell him your worries and he’ll reassure you. Yuuri often thinks you’re superior, he thinks you have no worries or doubts. By voicing them you’ll relieve both yourself and him.” Viktor finally removes the apron from his face and looks down into Ada’s eyes with an almost pleading look before giving her a weak smile which she mimics.

“Also, I’m not the international skater psychologist, I’m sick of listening to everyone’s problems when all of them could be resolved by CONVERSING!” Ada slaps Viktor’s chest and he breaks into a smile as she stands up.

“C’mon, I’ll drive you home. You drove here by yourself, didn’t you?” She offers him a hand to stand up and he furrows his brows at what she’s said.

“But your shift? I already made you waste half an hour.” He stands up and hands her the wrinkled apron with an apologetic expression.

“It’s a slow night anyways, I told the manager I had sudden family matters I needed to take care of.” Ada says as she leads Viktor to the back door, the latter sporting a grin at Ada’s statement.

“Ahh, and you’re covering half of the bill for Yuri’s new skates as a thank you for this.” Ada says nonchalantly as she takes the car keys from Viktor.

“He got new skates at the start of the year!” Viktor objects as he sits in the passenger seat of his car with a slight pout at her statement.

“His feet have really been growing.” Ada shrugs with a smirk on her lips as she starts the car and Viktor grunts in agreement, crossing his arms over his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> I have an important state exam tomorrow so please show your support by telling me what you think about this chapter <3 <3
> 
> A huge thank you to **Highfunctioningbookaholic** for being my Beta and guys, tell her to stop with the full on editor mode and that she need to tell me her reader's opinion too :D


End file.
